


Cuore caldo, mani fredde

by SansuishiH



Series: Notte Bianca 26 @ Lande di Fandom [2]
Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cats, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Marianne cerca di lavorare, Hannah ha freddo e degli argomenti molto convincenti.





	Cuore caldo, mani fredde

“Ho freddo”, mormorò Hannah, accoccolata sul divano con una tazza di tè caldo in mano.

“Vuoi che ti prenda una coperta?”

“No, tu sei calda”.

Marianne cercò di non far caso al naso freddo della sua partner che le si poggiava sul collo, distraendola dal lavoro: aveva bisogno di concentrarsi sui nuovi progetti, sulla riunione generale e – le mani di Hannah avevano il palmo caldo, ma le dita erano gelide: era una sensazione elettrizzante persino attraverso i vestiti, persino trattandosi della sola mano sulla coscia, distrattamente.

“Hannah...”

“Non voglio disturbarti, tesoro”.

Concentrazione, ecco cosa le serviva: il lavoro andava finito, con o senza manine fredde della sua compagna a disturbare in maniera piacevole i suoi pensieri. Con un sospiro, tornò ai progetti, accompagnata dal dolce profumo che si levava dalla tazza di tè e dal respiro di Hannah sul collo. Ecco, magari non era il caso di pensare anche a questo, perché desiderava poter perdere tempo in coccole, magari seguite da qualcosa di più, e... beh, i progetti.

Doveva lavorare assolutamente; non poteva lasciare che Hannah la usasse come caldo cuscino, pur essendo sicura che la cosa non le dispiacesse. La sua compagna – il solo pensiero riempiva il petto di Marianne di uno strano calore, di una gioia che a volte sembrava sopraffarla – dopotutto cercava solo di scaldarsi e non la sfiorava in posti inappropriati. La designer di interni tornò a volgere la propria attenzione allo schermo del portatile che aveva poggiato sulle ginocchia e considerò che scrivere ai suoi partner lavorativi le avrebbe consentito di ritrovare l'umore adatto per lavorare; chiuse i progetti e le mappe, pronta a darsi da fare.

Digitava veloce sulla tastiera, rispondendo e consigliando, a volte correggendo. Altre volte, rabbrividendo.

“Sei gelida”, asserì, inviando una delle tante e-mail che l'attendevano. “Vado a prendere una coperta”.

Hannah scosse il capo e le ficcò una mano sotto la maglia che indossava, poggiandola sullo stomaco come se nulla fosse e regalandole altri spiacevoli brividi freddi. “Sei calda, sto bene così”, ripeté ancora una volta, anche se il leggero tremolio del suo corpo la tradiva.

“Hannah, giuro che se non mi...”

La sua ammonizione venne interrotta da un familiarissimo miagolio; poco dopo, una bellissima gatta sedeva proprio sulla tastiera del suo computer.

“Beruthiel”, sospirò comprensiva Marianne, allungando una mano per carezzare il magnifico manto nero. “Cadi proprio a fagiolo, sai? Vieni qui, fai vedere a Hannah che tu sei sicuramente calda e piacevole! Così le facciamo anche capire che i gatti non sono così cattivi come crede”.

“Anche tu sei calda e piacevole, amore mio”.

Per qualche motivo, l'appellativo emozionò Marianne. Avrebbe dovuto averci ormai fatto l'abitudine, dopotutto Hannah aveva sempre un appellativo sdolcinato per chiunque e ciò era anche parte del suo fascino, ma continuava ad emozionarsi come una ragazzina – il solo concetto le riportò alla mente qualche ricordo di Lorraine, ora non più doloroso. Amaro, sicuramente.

Prese Beruthiel in braccio e se la strinse al petto, sollevata dal calore familiare della gatta, confortata dalle sottili fusa che sentiva provenire da lei: questa era felicità pura e semplice, amore incondizionato. Si voltò e porse il felino alla sua dolce metà, sorridendo: “Lei ti darà molto calore ed affetto. Guarda che occhioni!”

Hannah le lanciò uno sguardo un po' ironico ed alzò un sopracciglio, ma accettò di buon grado il regalo. Beruthiel si accoccolò sul suo grembo e miagolò ancora, suscitando un sospiro; tornò la quiete, finalmente, e con essa la concentrazione necessaria . Marianne tornò al proprio lavoro, accigliandosi per un momento e poi continuando con naturalezza: finì presto di recuperare le e-mail lasciate in sospeso e tornò ai progetti per prendere appunti sulle modifiche richieste.

Proprio mentre si stava perdendo in uno squisito esempio d'architettura del diciassettesimo secolo, qualcosa si mosse. Lì per lì non ci fece caso e digitò qualcosa sul programma per appunti che aveva aperto, sottolineando la necessità di non apportare modifiche al muro portante della villa; tuttavia, qualche secondo dopo qualcosa le atterrò sul capo e le bloccò la vista.

Era la vestaglia da notte di fine tessuto che Hannah indossava, ed era ancora calda e profumata.

“Buon lavoro, amore. Ti attendo a letto, ma credo che Beruthiel mi sarà di compagnia”.

Marianne prese l'indumento con la mano libera, l'altra occupata a tenere dritto il portatile sulle gambe, e fece appena in tempo ad osservare la figura formosa e invitante di Hannah sparire oltre l'uscio in un lampo di pelle chiara e morbida. Beruthiel era davvero una gatta fortunata.

“Sai, Hannah...” replicò con qualche secondo di ritardo sbigottito, alzando la voce quel tanto che le bastava per farsi sentire. “Credo di poter trovare un po' di tempo per finire, domattina”.

Salvò i progressi compiuti e mise da parte il computer, pronta per trasferirsi in camera da letto. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto farsi trascinare così, tanto da trascurare un lavoro, ma la sola fantasia di Hannah nuda tra le morbide coperte le faceva dimenticare il resto del mondo.

“Amore, sei sicura?” fu la risposta di Hannah, palesemente giocosa. “L'hai detto tu stessa, dovrei amare di più i gatti. Non preoccuparti, Beruthiel è davvero un'eccezionale fonte di calore”.

“Credo, tuttavia, che il contatto umano sia la miglior fonte di calore in assoluto”.

Hannah rise di quella sua risata particolare, piena di gioia e tuttavia dotata di una grazia che mai veniva meno; non rispose, sapendo di averla avuta vinta.

Marianne si sentì emozionata, piena di un calore che mai aveva provato senza Hannah. Sapeva bene che l'amore è qualcosa di sconvolgente, un sentimento che cambia le persone, ma mai avrebbe creduto che fosse possibile sentirsi invincibile grazie ad esso.

“Immagino che ci sia sempre una prima volta”, mormorò tra sé, spegnendo la luce del salotto.

 


End file.
